


Demon love

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, CharaMen - Freeform, Demonios - Freeform, Escolar, Fantasia, Humor, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi, muertedepersonaje, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Resumen: Nacido del pecado mismo un demonio hambriento de almas humanas vaga entre los humanos. Un giro del destino, un capricho de la muerte lo ubicó en el último lugar donde habría deseado estar. Maldice a quien por amor su vida entregó, pero más insulta al espejo al desear imitarlo.“El amor puede cegar tanto”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Demon love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es de mi autoría. 
> 
> Yaoi Chico x Chico. Three shot. AU. Escolar. Sobrenatural. Demonios. Romance. Drama. Angst. Muerte de personaje. Lime. Narusasu. Charamen.
> 
> Parte de la subasta del grupo Shhh narusasu sasunaru dedicado a Eugenia.

Cap 1: Acechado

Una joven estudiante de universidad se retiraba tras la última clase nocturna. Saludó con la mano a sus compañeros y amigos tras llegar al punto donde sus caminos se dividían. Había un parque que debía cruzar antes de llegar a la estación del tren, pero esa zona tenía problemas de iluminación. Las lámparas de los faroles en las calles estaban quemados de manera aleatoria. Largos trayectos sin rastro de luz, seguidos de partes donde no había lugar siquiera para una sola sombra. En la estación abundaban puestos y anuncios con carteles luminosos, además de los faroles funcionando perfectamente. Si llegaba a esa zona estaría a salvo. O al menos la sensación de seguridad aumentaría estando rodeada de personas que podrían socorrerla. Sólo en caso de que llegara a ser necesario pedir ayuda.

―Ya casi llego, será mejor si aviso que pronto estaré en casa ―susurró para sí misma deteniéndose un momento en una farol para enviar un mensaje a través de su celular.

Oyó un silbido a la distancia haciéndole alzar la mirada. Las zonas poco iluminadas no ayudaban a calmar sus nervios. Sus dedos tecleaban con dificultad. Incluso cerró todas las aplicaciones, para dejar la pantalla lista para cambiar una llamada. Quería que alguien estaba al pendiente. El miedo hacía que sus piernas temblaran como si tuviera frío, pero ¿cómo no tenerlo? Si al mirar a su alrededor las sombras parecían moverse de manera extraña. El sonido seguía acercándose a su posición. Podía calcular que sería cuestión de minutos toparse con el responsable de aquel sonido. Pronto no fueron sólo silbidos, sino pisadas. Hojas secas quebrándose lentamente. Piedras rodando como si hubieran sido pateadas. Llevó el celular a su propio pecho mirando de izquierda a derecha esperando lo peor.

―Disculpe, señorita ―saludó un joven detrás suyo.

―¡Ahh no, compañeros! ―Suplicó entre gritos cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

―Oh, no era mi intención asustarla ―se disculpó aquel chico mientras le enseñaba una cartera en su mano―. Es sólo que se le cayó esto hace un rato y he intentado alcanzarla para devolvérselo, pero camina usted muy rápido, señorita ―explicó con amabilidad.

―Es mi billetera ―exclamó la mujer mientras veía que, efectivamente, en la pálida mano estaba su billetera―. Eres muy amable. Te lo agradezco ―dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza.

―Si gusta, la puedo acompañar hasta la estación ―ofreció de manera caballerosa―. Yo mismo me dirijo hacia allí ―comentó comenzando a caminar.

El joven de cabellos oscuros ni siquiera se detuvo a ver si era o no seguido por la chica. Sin embargo, pronto sintió como su brazo era sujetado con fuerza por unos delgados brazos temblorosos. La chica pese a estar avergonzada por su comportamiento anterior, no quiso soltarlo. Aún tenía la sensación de ser observada desde las sombras. Aquellos pequeños sonidos provenientes de las zonas ocultas de su visión también contribuían al miedo en su interior. Mientras más rápido llegara a su destino, más pronto podría volver a respirar con normalidad. Si por el momento no llevaba el corazón en la mano era gracias a la oportuna compañía que se hizo sin proponérselo. Incluso vio pronto vio más personas cerca. Captó por breves segundos su atención una pareja de adolescentes que estaban peleando.

―¡Ya estoy harta, Naruto! ―gritó una joven de cabellos rosados mientras se alejaba de un rubio.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó confundido el rubio mirándola con tristeza―. ¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo?

―Ya no es lo mismo que antes ―explicó mientras se sujetaba el brazo―. Al principio nos divertíamos mucho, pero últimamente todo es tan monótono y aburrido ―confesó con la mirada clavaba en el suelo incapaz de mirarlo directamente.

―¡Eso se puede solucionar! ―exclamó intentando convencerla de que podían mejorar. No veía necesidad de llevar todo al extremo de un rompimiento.

La joven de ojos verdes caminaba apurada rumbo al andén donde debía arribar su tren en pocos minutos. Detrás de ella iba un chico rubio intentando detenerla. La sujetaba del brazo, pero ella se soltaba a la fuerza y continuaba la marcha. Uzumaki tenía esperanza de arreglar su relación. Habían estado teniendo algunos problemas las últimas semanas, pero no lo creyó nada grave. Su relación había sido un tanto complicada desde el inicio. El rubio sabía que Haruno siempre había tenido sus dudas sobre darle una oportunidad, cuando no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por él. Empero, no descartó nunca la posibilidad de enamorarla con el tiempo compartido.

―¡Basta, Naruto! ―gritó cansada de su insistencia dándole finalmente una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla―. Escúchame, eres un buen chico, pero no eres lo que quiero. No es justo para ninguno de los dos seguir en una relación sin amor ―explicó antes de ver hacia su lado derecho donde el tren abrió sus puertas―. Es mejor que me vaya ahora. Por el bien de los dos dejemos las cosas hasta aquí ―dijo antes de abordar el tren junto a los demás pasajeros.

El joven de ojos azules llevó su mano a la zona golpeada. Le ardía un poco y le dolía tanto como ver partir a la chica de cabellos rosados. Su “ex novia” como debería acostumbrarse a llamarla, se alejó en el tren. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras caminaba con la cabeza agacha y las manos en los bolsillos. No quería alzar la vista sabiendo que se toparía con la mirada de muchos curiosos. Si pudiera también evitaría escuchar sus comentarios, pero eso no podía tan fácilmente. Si tan sólo hubiera llevado sus auriculares podría poner música e ignorarlos. Con un muy malhumor se alejó, al tiempo que el joven de cabellos oscuros y su acompañante retomaban su marcha.

―Pobre chico ―dijo ella sujeta al brazo del chico de ojos negros―. Ser dejado con semejante escándalo ―expresó sintiendo lástima.

―Una verdadera lástima ―secundó su acompañante con falsa compasión―. ¿Y bien? ¿No te gustaría que te acompañe hasta tu casa? ―preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

―No lo tomes a mal, pero es que… acabo de conocerte y… ―intentó negarse sin sonar cruel o descortés.

―¿Me consideras alguien peligroso? ―cuestionó separándose lentamente de ella―. Entiendo, soy un chico desconocido y para ti un posible asesino serial ―suspiró mostrándose afligido.

―¡No es lo que quise decir! ―negó de inmediato sujetando el brazo del joven.

―Yo entiendo que no me veas bien, debo ser alguien muy desagradable que te está incomodando ―dijo intentando separarse de su agarre sin mucho empeño―. A pesar de todo sigo siendo un desconocido, alguien en quien desconfiar por ser caballeroso.

―Para nada, me has ayudado mucho ―insistió ella antes de sujetarse mejor de su brazo y comenzar a caminar―. Por favor acompáñame a mi casa. Me sentiré mejor estando en tu compañía ―expresó con una sonrisa amable.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―exclamó cambiando su estado de ánimo―. Entonces vamos.

―Te invitaré algo de cenar cuando lleguemos ―comentó cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía.

―Claro que me darás de comer ―susurró abriendo la boca levemente exhibiendo por breves segundos sus colmillos.

Fuera de la estación, Uzumaki iba rumbo a su hogar. Se negaba a seguir haciendo teatros que atrajeran atención indeseada hacia su persona. Apenas llegó a su solitario departamento se fue hasta su cocina de dónde sacó sus potes de ramen y helado del refrigerador. Por ese día no quería pensar en nada. Por ello se sentó frente al televisor dejando en el primer canal al azar que saliera. Una película recién estaba iniciando y primero comenzó a reír de lo tonta que era. Una chica sin emociones eligiendo entre volverse una necrofílica a la que le gustan mayores quedándose con un vampiro. O ser la pulgosa esposa zoofílica de un tipo con aparente calentura constante. ¿Para qué se sacaba la camisa tan seguido? Ni que estuviera hecha de plata para repelerla tanto. Sin embargo, lo que en un inicio le causaba risa se tornó en molestia tras ver un poco mejor la trama.

―¡Claro nunca eligen a los buenos ttebayo! ―gritó al televisor mientras tragaba el ramen ensuciándose cual bebé―. Siempre les gustan esos pálidos, flacuchos y sensuales chicos malos ―protestó nuevamente.

Las horas pasaron y con ella el maratón de aquella saga que, en otras circunstancias, habría ignorado. Para cuando las películas terminaron, él cayó dormido en el sofá. Estando allí sin su alarma siquiera programada, naturalmente se le hizo tarde para asistir a clases la mañana siguiente. Su ruidoso estómago lo despertó a la hora en la que solía desayunar un pan caliente en la escuela antes de la primer clase. Fue así como se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Sin perder el tiempo, buscó su portafolio y corrió rumbo a la escuela. Su falta de aseo fue bastante evidente y correr todo el camino no hizo más que destacar su aroma. Se coló en su salón de clases al notar la ausencia de su maestro. Agradecía a cualquier deidad que lo hubiera hecho salir. Se sentó en su sitio correspondiente como si no pasara nada esperando a que Kakashi volviera.

Su curiosidad lo impulsó a echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Cuando su azulado mirar captó a Sakura intentó saludarla con la mano. Un gesto incómodo para ambos tras haber terminado su relación el día anterior. Haruno movió la mano en respuesta. Mas en su cara obviamente estaba presente la mueca de hacerlo por una cortesía obligada. En ambos casos no querían terminar odiándose mutuamente, pero no sabían cómo iban a convivir. ¿Ser demasiado amistosos no daría falsas esperanzas? ¿Fingir que el otro no existía no era demasiado exagerado para una ruptura? Naruto oyó los suspiros sumamente ruidosos de sus compañeras y buscó la razón de ellos. Al ver hacia la puerta vio que junto a Hatake entró un chico que nunca antes había visto. No obstante, se le hacía ligeramente familiar. La joven de cabellos rosados, luego del saludo sólo se enfocó en el chico nuevo y no pudo contener algunos comentarios acerca de su atractivo físico, compartidos y secundados por sus amigas.

_El salón de clases se ha vuelto una jungla a causa de él. Ese bastardo con cara de presumido ha vuelto locas a todas las chicas con su sola presencia. ¿Qué tiene de bueno este tipo? Su pelo y ojos negros son la cosa más común aquí en Japón. Su cuerpo tampoco es impresionante. Es delgado y alto, pero nada que no se haya visto en otros chicos de aquí. Y su actitud de “besen mis pies” me irrita. ¡No somos seres inferiores! Volteo hacia donde oigo la voz de Haruno Sakura. Oh no, incluso mi ex novia está babeando por este imbécil. Lo miré fijamente poniendo una mueca de completo desagrado. Le haría saber que conmigo no se jugaba. Esta podía ser preparatoria pública y sin importar si viene de una prestigiosa academia, aquí sigue siendo el nuevo. Eso me da la magnífica idea de hacerle la clásica bienvenida. No pude evitar sonreír preparando mentalmente mi novatada para él._

―Les presento a su nuevo compañero Uchiha Sasuke ―dijo el maestro Kakashi al frente de la clase―. Saluda a tus compañeros ―pidió desinteresado mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

―El maestro ya dijo mi nombre, no necesitan saber nada más ―comentó el azabache mientras caminaba hacia el fondo del salón.

―Qué genial ―gritaron de emoción algunas chicas.

Esa actitud de chico malo y rebelde les recordaba a la que solían adorar en los personajes masculinos de sus novelas y películas favoritas. Uchiha creyó que siendo así de descortés y altanero, conseguiría mantener a todos esos ridículos pubertos lejos de su presencia. No obstante, no contaba con que resultara con el efecto contrario. A las chicas les pareció “sexy” y a algunos chicos algo admirable. “¿ _Acaso son masoquistas o idiotas?”._ Pensó Sasuke al notar las miradas del alumnado. Sólo un par de ojos azules lo miraban insistentemente con otro sentimiento. Aun así era más intenso que los demás y presintió que, a su vez, sería la persona más problemática y peligrosa del lugar.

―Muy bien, chicos ―llamó Hatake atrayendo la atención de los adolescentes―. Abran su libro en la página trescientos dos para continuar con la última clase ―avisó mientras comenzaba a leer con aburrimiento.

El azabache sólo miraba sin tomar notas, a diferencia de todos sus demás compañeros. Bueno, casi todos. Naruto en vez de estar escribiendo las explicaciones de su maestro, comenzó a preparar un pequeño arsenal de papelitos con dibujos de su propia cara sacando la lengua. Él mismo había pasado la novatada cuando entró a la escuela. La diferencia radicaba en que no estuvo solo. Uzumaki llegó en el primer año de la preparatoria y cómo costumbre, los alumnos de grados superiores molestaron a todos los nuevos. Sólo fue cuestión de soportar una semana las insistentes bromas de los mayores. Él lo logró. Por ello, tenía el “derecho” de realizar novatas también a los alumnos nuevos. Estando en su último año, el chico nuevo era la última oportunidad de hacer uso de ese “privilegio”.

―Oye, nuevo ―llamó el rubio entre susurros mientras le lanzaba una de las bolitas de papel.

―Idiota ―murmuró Sasuke mientras atrapaba el papelito y lo arrojaba hacia el bote de basura.

―Qué creído ttebayo ―gruñó Naruto mientras clavaba las uñas en el respaldo de la silla.

Uchiha por respuesta sonrió de lado y le mostró el dedo de en medio al rubio. Ese chico escandaloso no iba a envolverlo en ridículos juegos. Arrojar bolitas de papel era inclusive infantil para un joven de diecisiete años. Le haría ver lo inútil que era esa riña que intentaba tener con él. Apenas había llegado y ese cabeza hueca, al igual que los demás, buscaban su atención cuando le daban perfectamente igual. Lo último que quería era lidiar con adolescentes hormonados. Si tenía que tener contacto con ellos sería el mínimo e indispensable. Mientras no les pudiera dar algún tipo de uso, todos ellos serían invisibles para su persona.

Para su mala fortuna, no fue sólo el rubio quien le arrojaba papelitos. Posiblemente incentivados por la acción de Uzumaki, algunas chicas también lo hicieron. En sus notas escribían _“¿Te parezco linda?” “¿Tienes novia?” “¿Saldrías conmigo?”_. Leyó los primeros papeles por puro aburrimiento, pero prestar atención a la clase era hasta mejor que leer eso. Era justo como pensó antes. Estar rodeado de jóvenes que sólo pensaban en satisfacer sus deseos carnales era agotador, pero facilitaba conseguir sus propósitos. Si no fuera por los beneficios que ofrecía Konoha, estaría lo más lejos posible. La clase la pasó fingiendo estar ocupado tomando notas para hacer desistir a los demás de conversar con él. Si no les llevaba la corriente tendrían que parar por lo infructífero de sus intentos.

El maestro se retiró del salón al llegar la hora del almuerzo. Como era de esperar muchos se le acercaron a la mesa de Uchiha para hacerle las típicas preguntas. Era poco común tener alumnos nuevos a esas alturas del año escolar. Y a juzgar por la actitud tan reacia del moreno, estaban casi seguros de que se trataba de uno de esos chicos problemas que eran constantemente expulsados. Eso sólo significaba que habría una interesante historia detrás de él. Alguna cosa mala o impresionante que poder exagerar y contárselo a sus amistades. Aunque no lo pensaran explícitamente era lo que siempre sucedía. Pequeñas anécdotas convertidas en historias llamativas para contar durante el recreo.

―¿De dónde vienes?

―¿Te expulsaron?

―¿Por qué viniste a esta escuela tan patética?

―¿Cometiste algún crimen?

Más y más preguntas fueron sumándose, sin ser respondida ninguna. Uchiha sólo se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos y salió del salón. Sus compañeros siguieron murmurando entre ellos diferentes teorías. Algunas más sacadas de la ficción que de la realidad. Pasaron de especular que fue expulsado por mal comportamiento a comentar que era un posible alumno perturbado que llevó un arma a su antiguo colegio. Fueron silenciados por las chicas. Quienes le pusieron un poco de lógica al asunto, recordándoles que si fuera un alumno así de malo no sería admitido en ninguna institución pública. La curiosidad en ellos siguió ocupando gran parte del receso. Dejaron el asunto cuando el susodicho regresó para la siguiente clase. Para la cual se sentó en silencio mirando hacia el frente. Se dio cuenta de que eso era bastante efectivo para quitarse a la mayoría de ellos. Menos al rubio que no paraba de hacerle gestos pese a ser ignorado.

_“Se que te das cuenta, bastardo”._ Pensó Uzumaki sin parar de mover las manos y haciendo caras para fastidiarlo. Sin lograr ningún cambio en la cara del otro, mas que una pequeña mueca con los labios.

―Muy bien, chicos ―llamó Kakashi cerrando el libro de clases luego de asignar la tarea correspondiente―. La clase ha terminado, pero antes de que se vayan quiero recordarles que coman verduras regularmente y realicen ejercicio a diario ―aconsejó serio.

―Las chicas siempre estamos haciendo dietas y ejercicio para vernos bonitas ―habló Haruno alzando la mano antes de hablar. Luego miró a su rival de toda la vida―. Aunque algunas no la necesitamos tanto como otras, ¿verdad, Ino-cerda? ―preguntó con una ancha sonrisa llena de burla.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso, frente de marquesina? ―preguntó con molestia parándose de su asiento―. Algunas somos bellezas naturales y no necesitamos esforzarnos por conseguir algo con lo que nacimos ―se burló mirándola con altanería.

―¡Tú no eres para nada bonita, cerda!

―¡Tu frente es más grande que tu cerebro. No reconoces a una belleza aunque la tengas enfrente!

―Ya deténganse las dos ―ordenó el maestro golpeando el libro contra el escritorio―. Si hacen dietas y ejercicio deben procurar que sea monitoreado por un nutricionista, ¿entendido? ―cuestionó haciendo callar a ambas―. Últimamente hay muchos casos de jóvenes que han muerto súbitamente. Especialmente chicas de su edad. Aún no sabemos la causa, pero creemos que tiene que ver con sus extrañas y peligrosas modas para embellecerse. Así que tengan precauciones, ¿de acuerdo? ―preguntó antes de girar la cabeza para mirar a todo el alumnado―. Eso también va para los hombres. Las chicas no son las únicas muriendo. Si están tomando esteroides o algún suplemento sin receta médica, por favor deténganse.

―Sí, maestro ―respondieron los alumnos. Algunos de mala gana por el regaño.

Las reacciones de los adolescentes fueron diversas entre ellos. Aquellos que no estaban interesados en realizar ejercicios para ser más “sexys” no le tomaron importancia. Las chicas sí se vieron especialmente afectadas, pues muchas seguía regímenes estrictos para no engordar. Una parte de ellas les indicaba que eran imprudentes y el peligro de hacerlo, muchas veces, a escondidas de sus padres. Otra parte buscaba racionalizarlo con pensamientos optimistas como “yo no me siento mal”, “a mí no me pasara”. Muchos prefirieron dejar esa petición del maestro en eso, una petición que ignorarían como si fuera tarea para vacaciones. Probablemente con el mismo resultado, no tomarlo en cuenta hasta que estuvieran al límite. Uchiha fue uno de los primeros en ignorar aquel consejo y salir de aula de clases, siendo casi inmediatamente seguido por Uzumaki.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke para jugarle su broma. No pensaba desistir tan pronto de ese asunto. Desde que estaban en el salón venía planeando la manera de darle un pequeño susto. Sin embargo, era demasiado rápido para sus pobres pasos. Lo vio al final del pasillo delante de él. Unos pasos tras suyo lo alertaron y le hicieron darse la vuelta por si se trataba de su maestro. Sus ojos no encontraron al dueño de aquellas pisadas. Creyéndose a salvo, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el lugar donde vio por última vez a Uchiha y seguir con su objetivo. Corrió por el pasillo para alcanzarlo. Nuevamente unos pasos captaron su atención y vio a Sasuke caminando por el pasillo, empero por donde él había venido. Siendo que sólo había un camino recto en aquel pasillo, era imposible que estuviera detrás suyo cuando lo vio llegar hasta el otro lado.

―¿Por qué tan solito, Kitsune-chan? ―preguntó con una voz llena de burla antes de desaparecer en cuestión de un parpadeo. Literalmente, Naruto había parpadeado y lo perdió de vista.

―¡Esto no es divertido, Teme! ―exclamó moviendo los ojos en busca de aquel bastardo, mas no lo ubicaba.

―¿Estás asustado? ―interrogó aquella voz en un tono bastante seductor, pero le generaba el impulso de correr. Como si su instinto natural le avisara que se trataba de alguien peligroso.

―No tengo miedo a nada ―aseguró a la vez que verificaba los caminos para huir… sólo en caso de que fuera necesario.

―¿Ni siquiera al pecado? ―cuestionó nuevamente. Empero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esa pregunta la oyó como si se la estuvieran haciendo directamente a su oído.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó al voltearse y encontrarse completamente solo en ese pasillo.

El sol estaba prácticamente oculto, los rayos agonizantes teñían de rojizo el suelo. Las sombras se alargaban deformando las figuras cercanas. Los altos árboles del patio zozobraban y las hojas de las copas creaban sombras que parecían intentar devorar la de Naruto. El rubio se dio vuelta y se acercó a la ventana para confirmar que siguiera tratándose de aquellas plantas cuando en el patio vio a Sasuke caminando hacia la salida. Y no iba solo. Estaba acompañado de ¿otro Sasuke? Sus manos se frotaron contra sus ojos creyendo que estaba viendo doble. No era posible estar viendo a dos, mas al aclarar su mirada sólo había uno. El azabache incluso giró la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Fue allí cuando notó el color rojizo de su mirada. Eran como brasas ardiendo equiparables al atardecer a sus espaldas. Tras ese breve vistazo, el azabache se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino perdiéndose del alcance de sus ojos.

―Debo estar alucinando ―susurró para sí mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos para salir del colegio.

Sin más que decir se apresuró a salir del colegio antes de que lo regañaran. Tuvo que evitar a varios maestros, pues no poseía motivos muy “nobles” para estar tan tarde merodeando por la escuela. Para su fortuna, y un poco de indignación, su maestro favorito, Iruka creyó que había sido castigado. Ciertamente solían castigarlo con regularidad, pero tampoco era tan mal alumno. ¿No podían pensar que estaba en algún club o algo así? Chasqueó la lengua al salir del edifico notando que si no estaba castigado, sí se hubiera ganado uno. Estaba algo desanimado por su día. No había conseguido hacer su novatada y además tuvo que soportar ver a su ex novia babeando por el tipo nuevo. Lo primero que haría al llegar a su departamento sería bañarse, comer su ramen e irse a dormir. La tarea podía esperar a que se despertara. Si se levantaba temprano podría resolverla antes de ir a clases. Era el plan perfecto.

Al menos así estaba pensado. Hasta que vio al suelo notando unas sombras alargadas extenderse por debajo de sus pies. Se volteó enseguida buscando al origen de aquellas dos figuras sin encontrar nada. Un sonido de latas cerca de un callejón llamó su atención. ¿Alguien intentaba asaltarlo? ¿Lo estaban a punto de golpear? No era nada extraño que alguien intentara iniciar peleas con él. Siempre fue un alumno problemático. Sus malos términos con estudiantes igual de peleoneros provenientes de otras escuelas era más que conocido. Se acercó sin emitir ni un sólo sonido para emboscar al desafortunado idiota. A cada paso que daba, más se arrepentía de hacerlo. El sol estaba próximo a ocultarse por completo y él seguía lejos de su hogar.

―¡Te atrapé! ―gritó saltando con valentía listo para enfrentarse con su perseguidor―. Debió ser un estúpido gato ttebayo ―suspiró al no haber manera de que una persona escapara de ese sitio tan angosto.

Aliviado de no ver nada extraño soltó un largo suspiro. No podía negar que, pese a saber defenderse a mano limpia, la delincuencia sí le preocupaba. Si alguien tenía un arma de fuego la tendría muy complicada. Si sólo fuera una navaja o algún cuchillo quizás sí podría encargarse de todas maneras sin muchas dificultades. Fuera cual fuera el caso se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí, así que se volteó tranquilamente topándose con una pálida cara demasiado cerca de él.

―Na-Naruto-kun.

―¡Espíritu maligno! ―gritó por la sorpresa sin detenerse a observar mejor a la chica o se habría dado cuenta que se trataba de su compañera de clases.

―¿Espíritu maligno? ―preguntó tartamudeando mientras sus ojos amenazaban con soltar algunas lágrimas.

―No, no espera lo siento ―intentó arreglarlo el rubio.

Sin embargo, la chica sintiendo su cara ardiendo de vergüenza comenzó a correr lejos de él. Hyuga se había armado de valor para acercarse a él, pues escuchó que había terminado con Haruno. Lo notó algo desanimado en la clase, así que quiso preguntarle varias veces si necesitaba consuelo. No obstante, Uzumaki estuvo todo el día persiguiendo al chico nuevo. Llamando su atención, molestándolo y buscándolo en cuanto se perdía de su vista. Los pocos momentos que le parecieron propicios para intentar saludarle, se retractó al sentir que sus intenciones podía ser tomadas como un intento de aprovecharse de la situación. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya todos se habían ido, pero ella esperó a Naruto para hacer su último intento del día en dirigirle palabras de aliento.

―¡Hinata espera! ―llamó Uzumaki siendo ignorado por la joven.

Ella pronto se perdió de su vista y volvió a quedar solo en esa calle. Le extrañó que estuviera tan poco transitada siendo aun bastante temprano. La respuesta pronto le llegó al ver un cartel de unas chicas desaparecidas en los postes de luz. No quería ser cruel, pero sabía casi a ciencia cierta que la próxima vez que volviera a ver esos rostros sería cuando encontraran sus cadáveres. Así estaba siendo últimamente. Jóvenes desaparecían y al tiempo se los hallaba sin vida. Lo extraño era que no se podía identificar qué les había sucedido con exactitud. Si se encontraba un cuerpo, éste carecía de heridas o venenos en su sistema. Y no sólo eran los desaparecidos. También hubo varios casos de personas que estando en sus camas fueron descubiertas sin vida.

―Será mejor darme prisa ―suspiró antes de oír unas carcajadas en la calle―. ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ―demandó saber caminando hacia atrás para cuidarse la espalda.

No iba a darse vuelta y dejar que quien sea el chistoso le hiciera algo. Empero, mientras más buscaba, más aumentaban sus temblores. No había nadie en la calle y era físicamente imposible perderse de su vista sin siquiera ser oído. Incluso a Hinata tardó unos cuantos minutos en dejar de verla por completo. La risa seguía aumentando parecía inundar todo a su alrededor. Miró hacia el cielo en un intento inútil de rezar a quien fuera por un poco de protección. Un viento helado acarició su rostro causándole escalofríos. Dio un paso hacia atrás con su pierna derecha y se giró lo más pronto que pudo antes de comenzar a correr. Si alguien lo seguía era mejor no dejarse alcanzar, fuera cual fuera la razón para estar poniendo sus nervios de punta. No se giró ni una sola vez en todo el trayecto y prácticamente derribó su propia puerta antes de cerrar la puerta con llaves y apoyar su espalda en la puerta antes de deslizarse lentamente hasta el suelo.

―¿Qué habrá sido eso? ―preguntó al aire mientras observaba por la mirilla de su puerta―. No hay nadie, Naruto deja de ser paranoico ―se dijo a sí mismo para subirse el ánimo.

Notó dos sombras acercándose a su puerta y esperó pacientemente a descubrir la identidad del responsable. Discretamente buscó a tientas con su mano algún objeto con el cual golpear a quien intentara entrar a su casa. No había lógica en perseguirlo hasta su casa si no era para robarle sus pertenencias. Carecía de riquezas presumibles, pues asistía a esa academia con la ayuda de una beca. No obstante, su escuela tenía varios alumnos adinerados. Cualquier idiota que los viera a simple vista seguramente asumiría que todos compartían la misma posición económica. Temió que lo mataran por negar tener dinero. Pese a ser verdad, conocía de delincuentes que recurrían a la tortura para los que se hacían los “difíciles”. Comenzó a plantearse varios escenarios e intentó descartarlos deprisa. Estaba en un barrio bastante seguro. No debía imaginar tanto, pero desde la escuela que no se sentía seguro. Repentinamente todo era una posible amenaza.

―Vamos, acérquense, bastardos ―susurró viendo las sombras crecer en tamaño.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente sintiendo un leve dolor al hacer pasar por su garganta. Sus músculos se tensaron y pronto todo se quedó en completo silencio. Sintió la presión en el ambiente más liviana, como si una amenaza se hubiera alejado o desaparecido. De lo poco que recordaba de la clase de ciencias naturales sabía que las presas sentían por instinto el peligro y sus cuerpos reaccionaban involuntariamente a los depredadores. Justo así se sentía. Atrapado en un juego donde aquella amenaza se cernía sobre él arrinconándolo y llevándolo al límite, antes de dejarlo estar. Luego volvía a acecharlo y repetía el proceso en un ciclo. Era un maldito juego del gato y el ratón y él era el segundo. Puso seguro en su puerta y se alejó de allí tras comprobar dos veces que no se pudiera abrir sin su llave.

Se masajeó con su mano derecha su hombro izquierdo buscando destensar sus músculos. Aunque sólo hubiera estado como máximo dos o tres minutos vigilando la puerta era demasiada presión de parte de su mente. “ _Nadie me está siguiendo_ ”. Pensó aliviado. Todas las veces se halló completamente en solitario. Por lógica, eran imaginaciones suyas. Lo tenía en claro, pero aun así mientras caminaba hacia la cocina tuvo el impulso de girarse. No había nadie, pero su cuerpo se paralizaba como si sintiera los ojos de alguien clavados en su nuca. Comenzó a desear encontrar a algún delincuente, sólo para terminar con ese absurdo temor a lo desconocido. No había nadie y seguiría así, joder ¿por qué no podía reconciliar su cuerpo temeroso con su mente?

Como última instancia, hizo algo en extremo vergonzoso para su edad. Se ocultó bajo las sábanas. Había cerrado con llave la puerta de su habitación y asegurado la ventana también. Como última línea de defensa tenía aquel pedazo de tela. Era como cualquier infante aferrado a su mantita como si fuera capaz de volverlo invisible de los monstruos. Sin padres y sin siquiera su novia para llamarle y tener la voz de alguien cerca, la soledad se volvió más aplastante. “ _Todo está bien_ ”. Se repitió en su mente acomodándose en posición fetal con la cabeza oculta bajo la sábana. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No encontraba la fuente de su nerviosismo y mientras fuera desconocido no sabría cómo hacerle frente.

―Mañana le consultaré a Iruka-sensei ―murmuró para sí mismo con esperanzas de que su maestro tuviera algún consejo.

Fuera de su departamento, específicamente cerca de su ventana se encontraban tres figuras vigilando al blondo. Uno de ellos llevaba una capucha cubriendo casi por completo su rostro. Sólo era visible su barbilla y parte de su nariz. Los otros dos estaban vestidos con el uniforme de la escuela a la que asistía Naruto. Uno de ellos sonrió mostrando sus colmillos blanquecinos mientras sus ojos se volvían carmesí.

―Esto es desagradable ―comentó el encapuchado.

―Eres bastante amargado, ¿lo sabías? ―preguntó el joven de los filosos colmillos.

―Cállate ―ordenó el tercero cruzándose de brazos―. Vas a hacer que nos maten ―advirtió.

―No les tengo mucha fe a decir verdad ―agregó el encapuchado.

―Si no crees en nosotros no deberías estar acosándonos ―dijo el más impertinente.

―Es mi trabajo, lo sabes ―respondió la persona cuyo rostro permaneció oculto durante toda la conversación―. Y por tu culpa estoy prácticamente pegado a ti todos los días.

―Disfrutas de mi compañía ―aseguró riendo en su cara.

―Estás tentando a nuestra suerte from que las clases terminaron, idiota ―dijo Sasuke con un gesto de desaprobación.

―Nos divertiremos mucho, hermanito.

Los instintos de Naruto no estaban tan alejados de la realidad. Había peligro rondando su vida, pero no era uno el responsable sino dos. Seres cuyo gusto se hallaba en la tortura de quien fijaran como su objetivo. Y él sin saberlo despertó los bajos instintos de las personas equivocadas.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
